


Adventures While Filing

by raktajinos



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Slight out of character, Wine, pounding grape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tess and Cat are forced to file a backlog of paperwork, but they make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures While Filing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALC_Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, I had a great time writing it. The relationship between Cat and Tess is one of my absolute favourite things about BatB, so I hope I did them justice here....even if it is a tad out of character (cause I don't think Cat and Tess would get that drunk at work lol)

“Seriously Cat, the next time you piss Joe off, don’t rope me into your punishment” Tess said, tossing a file folder into a large box.

Cat had managed to upset Joe….again. Cat was a great cop and a fantastic detective. She had a way with people, of understanding them and negotiating with them. But her desire for ‘catching the man’ sometimes made Cat throw the rulebook out the window and go rogue. Tess was always shocked at how her partner managed to talk her way out of any punishment.

Except for this time. Cat had made a rather public spectacle of an illegal search and Joe had no choice but to reprimand her and punish her. Though Joe had a soft spot for the pair and the punishment was honestly not that bad. There was a serious backlog of documents in the precinct; nothing super important, mostly a lot of daily log work and reports, but it had been piling up over the past few months. And now her and Cat had to sort and file them all.

Cat smiled back at Tess, a hint of guilt on her face. “I _am_ sorry Tess. But its not that bad. And I think Joe deliberately doesn’t handle this paperwork so that every six months he can use it to punish someone”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it” Tess replied, rolling her eyes. “This is probably going to take us all night by the way. I’m _so_ glad I don’t have a life that I have to reschedule”

“Wellllll…….” Cat said, a wicked grin on her face as she went to her large overstuffed bag. “I thought about that and I brought supplies!” Tess watched as Cat pulled out several bottles of wine and a wide variety of cookies and cheese. “Whoa girl."

"This should last us a while _and_ make the night go quicker." she said, pulling two plastic wine glasses out of her bag. "What? No realy not to be classy and practical" Cat pointed out in response to the look on Tess's face. Tess held up her hands in mock surrender, "hey, no complaints from me. Just pour the wine already" 

//three hours later//

"Oh my god Cat, I'm soooo drunk" Tess slurred, slumped against a filing cabinet on the floor. 

Cat hiccupped and took a big sip of her wine from the bottle - they'd given up on the glasses about an hour ago, after Tess had spilled some all over the desk. "Me toooo" 

Tess picked up a piece of cheese off the plate and threw it halfheartedly at her partner. It boinked softly off her forehead before bouncing under the table. They stared at each other for a second before bursting out laughing. 

Cat pathetically got up onto her hands and knees off the floor and crawled over to where the cheese cube landed. "I'll give you a dollar to eat that" Tess bribed.

Cat giggled, "only a dollar!" 

"That's all I have in my pocket.....um, and a lip chap. You can have that too" Tess replied, hands searching drunkedly through her pants pockets. 

"What flavour is it?"

Tess squinted at the tiny tube, trying to make her eyes focus. "Cherry. I think."

Considering her options, Cat picked up the piece of cheese and tried to inspect it.

"Its not evvvidence Cat" Tess teased

"Lolz I knowww. I _am_ a detective though. I gotta keep those skills sharp." She brushed off some dirt from the cheese and plopped it into her mouth.

Tess burst out laughing, falling forward, hair covering her face. "I can't believe you ate that. You ate floor cheese!" 

Cat crawled back to her spot by the other filing cabinet and flopped down, grinning drunkedly. "Now give me my dollar and lipchap."

"Yes, certainly boss" Tess teased, giving Cat a mock salute while throwing the dollar bill and plastic tube over to her friend. 

"You suck at throwing. I thought you had good aim" Cat whined, watching as the tube rolled under the same table the cheese had been under. Taking another swig of wine, she got up and crawled over to it. 

"I have great aim. Just not when I'm drunk apparently. And since you brought the wine and you got us punished in the first place, its all your fault." said Tess, proud of her logic in such an inebriated state. 

"Fine finnnnne. All my fault. We're almost done though. I think." Cat looked around the filing room, it was an absolute mess. 

"I can't remember how much we got done. You started making a tower from all the boxes and it was over after that" said Tess.

Cat grinned at the memory, "it was a good tower." 

They fell silent for a moment, each taking a few more sips of wine and eating the last remnants of the cookies on the tray.

"We're going to regret this in the morning. Joe is going to be mad" Tess stated, pushing her wine bottle away. 

"Maybe we should call Tessa from the main desk and get her to put us in the drunk tank" Cat suggested

Tess giggled, "Tessa. Haha. Its so weird how there's two people here with such similar names eh."

"I'm SO drunk" she followed up with

"I don't really want to be molested tonight though. Cause 2am on a Tuesday - er Wednesday, it's going to be some keepers in the tank" Tess added finally, sliding down the filing cabinet until she was lying flat on the floor. 

"But this is comfy. We could stay here. Sleepover in the filing room!" 

Cat rolled her eyes, but laid down to join her partner on the floor, "doesn't sound like a plot from a Sleepover Friends book"

"Sleepover Friends? I was more of a Babysitters Club fan myself" Tess replied, sleep slurring her words. 

"I always liked how they just were friends who slept over at each others houses...not watching over small children for a paltry fee" said Cat

When no reply came, Cat turned and looked at Tess, who was now fast asleep on the floor. She smiled and layed back down, sleep soon claiming her.

They could worry about tomorrow....tomorrow.


End file.
